Favashi
Favashi — first seen in Angels' Blood. Character Description Favashi is the Archangel of Asia and one of the Cadre of Ten. Beautiful and serene, Favashi is the youngest of the Cadre. About Species * Archangel Age * Youngest of the Cadre Allegiance * Uncertain allegiance * hasn’t chosen a side Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Declares to Raphael to be his ally after Lijuan killed Rohan. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Powers & Abilities * Gained ability to control winds in the Cascade * After Favashi Wakes can manipulate fire Weaknesses * Not nearly as strong as Alexander Occupation / Position * Archangel of Asia ( together with Caliane ) * Archangel of Sumeria (formerly) * Archangel of Persia (formerly) Territory / Residence / Origins * China * Character / Personality / Motivations / traits * Youngest of the Archangels and the most mortal in her thinking. Her heart and soul remained unscathed by the passage of time.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * She did not back down easily—she bent, but Favashi did not break. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Beautiful and serene * Quietest of the archangels and was so good at remaining unnoticed that her enemies forgot about her. Which was why she ruled as they lay in their graves."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * She may be be gentle and loved as a goddess but Favashi has a cruel streak. * If Alexander rises, it’s near certain Favashi will no longer be the Archangel of Persia. Rohan, her general and Alexander's son won’t risk telling her of the impending attack on him by Xi and Lijuan. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * It is uncertain knowledge how she feels about her people, if she would sacrifice for them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * She and Elijah are the only archangels who ever laughed and meant it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Does not know who she is or what she's become after Sleep * would be pleased to have Titus for a neighbour Appearance * Cream wings, creamy gold wings, soft brown eyes, mink brown hair. * After Favashi wakes: eyes of liquid fire, Love Interests * Rohan — former lover * Dmitri — offered the position of consort Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Former Lovers: Dmitri, Rohan * Favashi’s most feared general: Rohan * Second-in-Command: * Other: * Friends: * Allies: Astaad,Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Raphael (maybe) * Enemies: Other Details * If Alexander rises, it’s near certain Favashi will no longer be the Archangel of Persia. Rohan won’t risk telling her.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * The cave system where Alexander Sleeps is in her territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Biography / History She once had Dmitri as a devoted lover and still wants him as her consort but he now knows how manipulative she can be. Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director— Agreed with Michaela when she said they all become Cadre, they don't join. She invited Simon to have a seat after he entered the meeting."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — She asks why then did Uram not cross the line—do what they must never do—she thought surely he could be reclaimed. Neha says no, the tests the Doctors did prove his blood is poison. Elijah confirmed it. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Cadre meeting on Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. She said they are glad to see Raphael.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss According to Michaela, she may have received an invitation to Lijuan's ball. Michaela taunts Raphael that Favashi wants him for an Consort.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 4. Archangel's Blade 6. Archangel's Legion 8. Archangel's Enigma Participated in a teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. said it could have been any one of them. She said it could have been any one of them: “Any one of us could be taking advantage of Lijuan’s notoriety to make a power play.” She was looking at Michaela when she said it.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 If Alexander rises, Favashi will likely no longer be the Archangel of Persia—Rohan won’t risk telling her he's to be attacked by Xi. Naasir and Andromeda must infiltrate Favashi’s territory to save Alexander in his place of Sleep from Xi and Lijuan.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Favashi accepted an invitation to attend a festival in Astaad’s territory. During this time, unknown to her, Xi is about to attack her greatest general, Rohan, who is Alexander's son. Xi is seeking Alexander's place of Sleep for Lijuan so she could to destroy him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Lijuan knew she could kill the much younger archangel should Favashi be so foolish as to get in her way.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 After Rohan was killed and Alexander had risen, Raphael found her at Rohan's Palace. She seemed sad at the loss of Rohan. She knew she'd lose him if Alexander Rose, but he was loyal to her, could trust him to watch her interests. He was once her lover and remained her friend who could always make her laugh. Favashi said she'd leave it up to the Cadre to decide what's to be done about two archangels in the same territory. They discuss with Alexander what to do about Lijuan. She tells Raphael mind-to-mind to consider her his ally from that day forth. Ralph knew that she could still be playing a deep game—could still want Alex dead. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Quotes : “She hasn’t chosen a side—and if Alexander rises, it’s near certain Favashi will no longer be the Archangel of Persia. Rohan won’t risk telling her.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : Favashi left without further words, but her mind reached out to Raphael’s as she flew toward the stars. I thank you for not allowing such an evil act to occur on my soil, Raphael. I have stood on the sidelines long enough—from this day forth, consider me your ally. Raphael acknowledged her words, but he didn’t take them as unfiltered truth. Favashi played a deep game; he couldn’t trust that this wasn’t a great double cross, for the fact she mourned Rohan didn’t mean she didn’t want Alexander dead. As the Ancient had just proven, he wouldn’t stand aside when it came to matters of territory—and in this land, loyalty to Alexander ran deep. Favashi had garnered respect in the short time she’d ruled, but even amongst mortals, the legend of the archangel with silver wings was talked of with awe and wonder. Alexander had held this land for millennia before his Sleep. As such, Favashi must’ve always known that if Alexander rose, she’d lose either all or a massive percentage of her current territory, face having to start all over again. The Cadre’s decision was a mere formality.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Cadre